How To Love Your Dragoness
by Shadowmaker7734
Summary: A prophecy tells of Ragnarok, the end of the world. The only ones that can prevent it are a Viking, Marcus Bjornson, and Snowstorm, a Frostbiter dragoness. They have to experience love, loss, betrayal and then stand together against the four legendary dragons: Jormungandr, Leviathan, Kraken and Ouroboros, the bringers of Ragnarok. Rated M for future lemons, violence and so on.
1. Happy birthday!

**From the depths of my backup DVD's comes a love story between a rider and his dragoness. This will be a love and adventure story with a female, anthro dragoness and my OC Marcus Bjornson. Will contain lemons. Rated M for the future.  
**

**Don't own what I don't own.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!**

_About 15 years ago..._

Hiccup was very excited and terrified at the same time. Today was his 21st birthday and his wedding day! Some old Viking traditions demanded he get married on this exact day, which happen to fall on the same day as his birthday.

„C'mon bud. " Hiccup hurried his friend Toothless, the black Night Fury, the offspring of lightning and death itself. Currently the offspring of lightning and death itself was busy playing with a small dog „I had to pick a dragon as my best man. " Hiccup shook his head and smiled lightly. Picking Toothless was a no brainer. The dragon was his first real and now best friend. Although Toothless didn't understand much of what was going on, the dragon accepted when Hiccup promised fish. Toothless looked up at his friend with his big green, cat-like eyes, asking to play a few more moments. The rider couldn't say no „Ugh, fine. " Toothless jumped excitedly and began chasing the dog around „And I wore my best clothes too. Then again, I wouldn't be Hiccup if I wasn't late for my own wedding. " it's been an amazing few years after the battle with the Green Death. He gained friends, respect from his tribe and most important of all, Astrid's affection. Freeing Toothless was the smartest move he made in his life. Although sometimes he wondered if Astrid would ever notice him if he didn't meet Toothless, he know he won her over by himself at some point. After all, how could someone not fall in love with all this manly vikingness. He was still pretty skinny though. After a few minutes Hiccup decided it was time to go since he saw Fishlegs, now a mountain of a man, standing at about 195cm and at least 130kg of Viking power, coming to get him "Okay that's enough bud, we gotta' go. " Toothless looked at him and nodded. He said goodbye to the dog and trotted towards his rider.

"You might want to hurry Hiccup, Astrid is glancing at her axe every second and there's a 99 percent chance it'll be aimed at you. " Fishlegs told his friend. These kind of things used to frighten Hiccup to the point he would get paralyzed, but now, he smiled warmly. He was marrying Astrid, the most beautiful girl on Berk.

"Don't worry Fishlegs. " he patted his friends shoulder "You comin' bud? " he turned around to look at his dragon. Toothless was staring at the ground "Bud? " no response "Aren't I the one who should get cold feet? " Hiccup joked but Toothless didn't move, just closed his eyes "Okay, now you're freaking me out. "

"Is something wrong with him? " Fishlegs asked but Hiccup just shrugged.

"Don't know. " he approached Toothless "You okay there b- " Hiccup stopped mid sentence when he saw Toothless was trembling "Toothless? " the dragon's eyes opened, his black pupils becoming a thin slit, his teeth bared, growling "Talk to me bud! " the concern in Hiccup's voice was apparent and he placed his hands on each side of Toothless's head.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR! " Hiccup feel on his behind when the dragon let out a terrifying roar, much like the one he gives when attacking.

"Night Fury! Get down! " multiple voices yelled in the distance. Then suddenly Toothless began rolling on the ground, still roaring. Hiccup came to a quick conclusion. Something was hurting him, badly. He got up and approached him carefully.

"Toothless! What's- UNGH! " Hiccup was struck by Toothless's tail, on accident of course. Fishlegs ran up to his friend and helped him up.

"What's wrong with him? " Fishlegs asked concerned.

"I don't know! " Hiccup was terrified. Something was hurting his best friend and he didn't know what or how to help him. The dragon's roaring started attracting a big crowd, Astrid among them. Hiccup almost forgot what was happening when he saw the love of his life in a long, light blue dress and a crown made out of white flowers.

"What's happening? " she yelled over the noise the dragon was making, covering her ears.

"I don't know! " Hiccup yelled back. Astrid began walking towards Toothless who was thrashing around when Hiccup pulled her back "Don't get close! You might get hurt! "

"It's my wedding day! He's the one who's gonna' get hurt! " sure enough Astrid brought her axe with her.

"Hey! Look! " it was Ruffnut, the soon bride to be of Fishlegs. Somehow nobody saw that one coming. Anyway, everyone looked at what she was pointing at. It was Toothless, but... Something was happening. Through all the roars and thrashing around they saw something they couldn't believe. His body was changing. Toothless's rear legs, along with his front ones, got longer while his body began to shorten. His paws began to lengthen, forming fingers and the claws forming fingernails. His rear paws also seemed to lengthen, forming feet. To top it off, muscles began to show on his body, looking very human like and he stood at about 190cm tall, only a few centimeters taller than Hiccup who had a sudden growth spurt. When the transformation ended Toothless stopped roaring and remained motionless on the ground.

"Toothless! " Hiccup ran up to his friend and rolled him on his back. He checked for a heartbeat placing his head on the dragon's chest. A light thumping noise was heard. The villagers remained speechless. What could they say? They just witnessed a Night Fury become humanoid. Some even fainted.

"That was intense... " Tuffnut commented, still not believing his eyes.

"Make way! Make way! " the booming voice of Stoick the Vast was heard from behind the crowd "What's happening? Make way! Make- " he stopped speaking when he saw Toothless "Odin's beard... " Hiccup was trying to wake his friend but with no success.

"We have to get him to the elder! " Hiccup looked at his father who stood there with his jaw hanging open "Now! " Hiccup's yell snapped him out of his state and Stoick quickly scooped Toothless in his arms and ran towards the village elder, along with half of Berk following him. When they reached the top of a mountain on Berk, the village elder, an old woman, already waited for them.

"Elder! You have to help! I don't know- I- I- " Hiccup was on the verge of crying. Not something a Viking would do but he was no ordinary Viking.

"Calm yourself young one. " the elder said with a kind voice and slowly approached Toothless who was still unconscious in Stoick's arms "Mhm, mhmm... Yes... About right... " the elder muttered to herself while inspecting Toothless "Stoick, bring him inside. Hiccup, Astrid and the other riders come too. Everyone else, wait here. " she turned around and entered her house. Everyone did as told. The group entered the elder's house and Stoick placed Toothless on a nearby bed.

"Could you tell us what is going on? " Hiccup asked the elder but she ignored him, searching through old books.

"Yeah, it's my wedding day! " Astrid wasn't about to get her big day ruined. She dreamed about this day, even though she would NEVER admit it. Marrying Hiccup would made her the happiest girl on Berk. Not something she thought she would do but the talking fishbone grew on her and she came to love him with her whole heart.

"Shush! "

"Did you just shush me? " Astrid glared daggers at the elder. Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and the look in his eyes was everything that was needed to calm Astrid down.

"Here it is... " everyone looked at the old woman who finally pulled out a very old book. She blew the dust off of it and everyone coughed when the cloud reached them "Now, sit down and let me tell you a story. " the elder said with a small smile.

"A story? Toothless is- " Hiccup began to protest but the elder stopped him.

"Fine. " the elder finished for him "You will understand more if you just listen. " she said with a calm voice "I thought you were the reasonable type. " Hiccup snorted and sat down, as did the others. The woman opened the old book and began explaining "You were not the first to train a dragon Hiccup. "

"I'm not? " he sounded disappointed.

"Afraid not young one. It was many, many years ago that a Viking has trained the first dragon. As fate would have it, it was one of your ancestors. " Hiccup was confused by this statement but kept quiet "The train of occurrences was quite similar to yours. A Viking decided against killing a dragon. Unfortunately that got him banished from Berk. What people didn't know then, and apparently still don't know now, is that dragons are creatures of magic. " everyone's eyes widened since Vikings don't believe in magic "It is still unknown how deep this magic goes, but one thing is certain. For every dragon there is a rider. "

"We know that. Booooring-OW! " Tuffnut got smacked upside the head by his sister.

"You don't understand young one. " the elder said calmly "You can't just bond with any dragon. It's a magical occurrence. For every dragon there is only one, special rider. Of course, there are also dragons that can't form a bond with a rider. Like the Green Death's and some... Other kinds... " everyone ooh'd "Didn't you ever think about how you could _understand_ your dragons? " that got everyone thinking "You feel the connection with them. That's how you can understand them. " now that everyone thought about it they did feel something when they were with their dragon.

"Okay, we got that much, but what happened to Toothless? " Hiccup looked at his dragon who was still sleeping on the bed "Why is he looking... Human-like? "

"I am getting to that. " she turned a page that showed them a picture of a rider and a human looking dragon "The rider and the dragon are born at the exact same time. It is your birthday is it not? " Hiccup nodded in confirmation "When the two reach their 21st year of life the dragon changes. "

"Why? " Fishlegs chimed in.

"That I do not know. " the elder hung her head "What I do know is that the Green Death feared that transformation. " everyone's heads snapped into the elders direction.

"WHAT? " they shouted in unison.

"Shush! " everyone went quiet again "It was the Green Death's purpose to stop the transformation from happening to other dragons, otherwise she would get eaten herself. "

"Eaten? By what? Jormungandr? " Hiccup joked and everyone laughed.

"Exactly. " the laughter died instantly when the elder confirmed that the joke was actually true.

"W-W-What? " Snotlout, who surprisingly remained quiet till' now, asked.

"The Midgard Serpent is VERY real. " the elder emphasized very " You might think the stories were just the Gods boasting about their battles, but they weren't. Jormungandr is a dragon. " she turned the page again and there was a picture of the infamous Midgard Serpent.

"A very big dragon from the looks of it. " Hiccup added.

"Indeed. And it's not the only one. " everyone's eyes widened at that statement.

"What do you mean? " Hiccup was intrigued while everyone else got frightened.

"There are four legendary dragons: Jormungandr, Leviathan, Kraken and Ouroboros. " with each turned page she showed another beast, each more terrifying than the other.

"Isn't the Kraken just a giant octopus? " Snotlout had heard stories about it but didn't believe them since they sounded over dramatic.

"Afraid not young one. " the elder turned a few more pages "Once a rider reaches adulthood, which appears to be the age of 21, the transformation occurs. " she showed them pictures of more riders and their human like dragons with them "The dragons gain the ability to talk and they can transform back to their dragon form. The first transformation is the painful one. " Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute. If the dragon transforms when we reach 21, how come Hiccup's transformed now? " Snotlout asked confused.

"Maybe because I'm older than all of you? " Hiccup responded sarcastically.

"You're older than me? No way! " seems like everyone but Snotlout knew that. The elder coughed to gain their attention.

"As I was saying. With the war between the Vikings and the dragons, the ancient bonds were forgotten. " she turned another page "It was prophesized that the four ancient beasts will be killed by the riders and their dragons. " they looked at a beautiful drawing that showed numerous riders attacking the legendary beasts "The Green Death ate every dragon that was close to being 21 years old. "

"Couldn't they just eat them themselves? " Astrid finally spoke up.

"Maybe they were lazy. OW!" Tuffnut commented and got smacked again by his sister.

"Right you are young one. " Tuff's head snapped up.

"I am? "

"He is? " Ruff asked in disbelief.

"They were? " everyone else chimed in.

"As strange as it sounds, yes. " the elder turned the page to show the four beasts and a dozen of Green Deaths cowering in fear "It was easier for them to have someone else do it while they swim through the endless seas. "

"And enjoy the good life. My kind of dragons. " Snotlout quipped.

"With this latest occurrence- " the elder ignored Snotlout's comment " -the greatest battle has begun. "

"Which is? " Fishlegs asked but instead of the elder, Hiccup gave the answer.

"Ragnarok. " everyone went quiet at his answer for a moment.

"Isn't Ragnarok, like, a war where a lot of Gods die? " Tuffnut asked.

"Some think it's the end of the world. " Hiccup looked at the picture of the cowering Green Deaths "If these four decide to come out of the ocean... It might as well be. "

"You can't be serious. " Astrid couldn't believe it. The elder nodded in approval.

"It is true. With one Green Death gone, the beasts will get suspicious. I can assume that the others will fall soon at the hands of other riders. Only the union of man and dragon can save us. "

"Well we got that covered right? " Snotlout asked hopefully.

"Afraid not. " the elder shook her head.

"Then we just find more riders. Train more! There's bound to be others that know about this! " Hiccup already formed plans in his head, limited as they were with the lack of information.

"Maybe I should rephrase myself. A union between a man- " she turned the page " -and a dragoness. " the picture showed a female dragon in her human like form. She was white as snow and had light blue wing membranes, eyes and spinal growths. Her ears were white along with four cheek extensions (see cover picture). Blue chest plates went along her neck, stomach and to the tip of her tail. Her tail fin resembled that of a dolphin and was also light blue. Her body looked very curvaceous and it would make every girl jealous with her double D sized breasts. Hiccup could not recognize the dragon type though. Next to her was something he did recognize. A Viking. Or Thor. Whoever it was he looked like the Thunder God and held his hammer high in his right hand, thunder connecting to it from black clouds.

"I don't get it? Is Thor going to save us? " Snotlout asked confused.

"No, but someone worthy of the God's hammer. " Hiccup looked at the drawing "I thought Thor defeated Jormungandr. "

"Guess not. " Tuffnut also looked at the picture "What's so special about them anyway? "

"Look closer. " the elder said to him. He brought his eyes closer.

"I still don't see it. " Hiccup face palmed.

"Not that kind of closer. " Tuffnut shrugged and backed away. Hiccup stared intensively at the picture.

"What do you see Hiccup? " the elder asked with a smile. If anyone's going to see it, it would be Hiccup.

"Umm... Well that's a drago- I mean, dragoness. Aaand that's a Viking... " slowly he began to get it "A dragoness... A Viking... A female dragon. A male Viking. " he smiled victoriously "Oooh... I get it now. " he looked at the elder who nodded with a smile.

"What is it? " Astrid asked her soon to be husband.

"She's a girl, and he's a guy. " he said it like it was obvious.

"Oookay... I can see that. "

"Astrid. She's a _girl_ and he's a _guy_. "

"Hiccup, I'm going to hit you. " she raised her fist in emphasis.

"Oh by Thor's hammer! Stormfly is a girl, right? " Astrid nodded in confirmation "And you're a girl, right? " she nodded again but with an angry glare "Fishlegs, Meatlug is actually a guy, right? "

"Yes. " Fishlegs said confused. That was an awkward day when he found his _girl_ humping another girl.

"And you're a guy. " Hiccup received another nod "And Snotlout, Hookfang is a guy and you're a guy. " he nodded "Ruff, Tuff. Barf and Belch are dual-gendered. " the twins shuddered at the memory when they discovered that "Every dragon of every rider so far has been the same gender as it's rider! " they seemed to get it now. Hiccup held the book up and the elder jumped after him in fear the old book would get damaged "But look here. A female dragon and a male rider! Union of _man _and _dragoness_, whatever that means. "

"I think it's pretty obvious what it means. " Astrid said while looking at the drawing.

"What? " Hiccup looked at his wife-to-be with a confused look.

"You know... Union. " Astrid made some _love_ movements blushed slightly.

"What are you- " it clicked in his head "Oh... Oh. Oh! Oh Gods! Ew! What? No! "

"Yes. " the elder confirmed it.

"But! What? Why? " Hiccup looked horrified. The others asked Astrid what she meant and when she explained they had the same reaction.

"What is wrong with him? " Snotlout pointed at the man in the picture.

"That's just... Nasty! " Tuffnut joined in and made a barfing motion.

"The union of man and dragon is not something strange. " they all looked at the elder confused "It has happened before. " she flipped a few more pages and it showed a picture of Hiccup's ancestor, the same one who tamed a dragon for the first time, kiss it, the dragoness being in her human form.

"Aww come on! " Hiccup threw his arms up.

"It is the truth Hiccup. " the elder told the boy who wanted the Earth to swallow him right now "Only they can save us when Ragnarok starts. " she turned back to the picture of the prophesized two heroes.

"This book has serious continuity issues. " Ruffnut commented because the elder was flipping the pages with no apparent order.

"Great, where do we find them? " Snotlout was ready for action.

"I don't know. " the old woman replied sadly.

"Do you know anyth- OW! " Tuff got another smack on the head.

"Guess we'll just have to wait. And who knows if he'll even appear. And what type of dragon is that? I've never seen one like it before. " Hiccup was generally concerned "And what happened to my ancestor? " he looked at the elder. She turned the page and the picture on it didn't show a pretty sight "Oh... "

"This conversation does NOT leave this room. " everyone turned to look at Stoick who was surprisingly quiet through the whole thing "We don't need panic. "

"What do we tell them about Toothless? " Hiccup asked his father.

"We could say he evolved or something like that. We still don't know everything about dragons. " Fishlegs suggested.

"Aye, that should do. " Stoick confirmed and Hiccup nodded.

"Then it's settled. "

"What's settled? " a new, strained, unfamiliar voice spoke behind them. They all turned and saw Toothless trying to sit up on the bed.

"TOOTHLESS! " Hiccup ran to his friend and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! What is it? " Toothless was surprised by this. He didn't understand caused Hiccup to get this worried.

"You- You were screaming, or roaring, and you were in pain, and- " Hiccup got interrupted.

"Oh, you mean my transformation? " Toothless asked nonchalantly.

"You knew about it? " they all asked in unison, except for the elder.

"Every dragon knows about it. Not that many live long enough to experience it. " he hung his head sadly.

"So, you're okay now? " Hiccup asked concerned.

"Okay enough to be the best dragon at your wedding. " Toothless smiled his signature gummy smile at his friend.

After they got out of the house, Stoick gave the agreed version of the story. Toothless somehow evolved and that was the end of it. Toothless was in his dragon form but surprised and shocked the villagers when he spoke. The wedding was beautiful and the party after it fun. Hiccup and Astrid were ready to start their life together in a newly built house that was next to Hiccup's old one. As son of the chief and future chief himself it was only proper that his house was at the top of the hill. It was all going great until Fishlegs came running in like a madman. With his size he might as well be mistaken for a mammoth.

"Hiccup! HICCUP! " people were thrown out of the way by his large arms or just jumped to the side for safety.

"What is it, Fishlegs? " Hiccup stood up from his stool, that was at the center of the main table, with Astrid sitting on his right, and Toothless on his left. Fishlegs stopped in front of the table, panting heavily. Hiccup gave his friend a pint of mead and Fishlegs drank it in seconds. Everything stopped and the entire village looked in anticipation. What was so important?

"Thanks. Listen! I was called suddenly, a-and then- I went there- " he pointed towards the forest behind Berk "-A-and it was all frozen! "

"This is Berk, Fish. Everything is fro- " Fishlegs suddenly grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders.

"Not like this! " the crowd was getting scared. What could have happen to scare one of the biggest and strongest Vikings on Berk "A-and I went to check it out, a-and, I saw... " to everyone's surprise, Fish's face suddenly had a large smile on it "We found it. " he quietly added so only Hiccup was able to hear. He immediately knew what Fishlegs had found.

"You mean? " Fishlegs nodded back at him.

"We found _her_, Hiccup. She's here. On Berk! " it was very strange to see a Viking jumping in joy. Even if it was a wedding.

"Astrid, Toothless! Come with me! Fishlegs, lead the way! " the four were in the forest in short time "How can you be sure it's her? "

"I borrowed the elder's book, I hope she doesn't mind. " he added with a sheepish laugh "Anyway, I read the whole thing and it turns out that this dragoness breaths ice instead of fire. "

"So when you said everything's frozen you m- " Hiccup stopped mid-question when he saw what Fishlegs meant. A big portion of the forest was frozen solid. The grass, trees, leaves, everything. In the middle of it, a small dragon was sleeping peacefully.

"I know her... " Toothless said quietly and earned confused looks "Her species I mean. "

"What are they called? " Hiccup asked his dragon friend.

"I don't know. "

"Ugh, you useless reptile. " Hiccup slowly approached the sleeping dragon. From the looks of it she couldn't have been more that 6-7 years old. How was Hiccup so sure it was a she? Something about her appearance just said so. She was about three times smaller than Toothless when he first found him. The small dragoness stirred lightly and opened her bright blue eyes. Her head turned towards Hiccup "Hey there, girl. It's okay, I'm not gonna' hurt you. " she blinked twice and slowly got up. She walked to Hiccup who had his hand outstretched in that familiar trust-forming matter. When the dragoness approached him she sniffed his hand and frowned "What's wro- WOAH! " a burst of cold frost came out of her nostrils and Hiccup's hand was covered in frost in an instant. She growled at Hiccup and trotted back to her sleeping spot, sitting on her hind legs.

"She says you're not the one. " Toothless translated.

"No kiddin'. " Hiccup looked at the young dragoness who stared back at him "Wait, why didn't this happen before? If there's only one dragon per rider, why didn't the other dragons attack me or something? "

"Maybe they felt that we were their destined riders. " Astrid tried to come up with an explanation "But, since we were scared, they thought you were helping us and didn't attack you. "

"Could be. " Hiccup nodded. It was the explanation right now "Or they weren't so picky." he glared at the dragoness and she at him "Toothless, could you tell her to come with us? " Toothless nodded and spoke to the small dragoness in their own language which was just standard dragon noise to the three Vikings around. After Toothless convinced her to come with them, they returned to the wedding. Since they left the whole party stopped. Every look was directed at the new white dragoness. Hiccup took his place at the table again and quickly explained to his father what happened. Astrid and Toothless took their respective seats.

"Umm, sorry for the delay folks, but... Umm, Fishlegs here discovered a new type of dragon! " the villagers erupted in cheers. Discovering new species was always exciting.

"What's it called? " someone in the crowd asked and it threw Hiccup off.

"Called? Umm... Well... " he needed a name for the dragon. He looked at Toothless for help but he wasn't of much help. He knew the species from appearance but not by name, it happens to everyone "Uhh... " Hiccup looked at the dragoness for some inspiration _Icebreath? Snowbreather? Snowspitter? No, no!_ the crowd was getting impatient "The name of this magnificent species is... " he looked at the dragoness who had a giant bone in her jaws. Her teeth were perfectly normal until they got covered in ice and the ice spread over the bone in seconds. The bone shattered into a thousand small pieces and the dragoness yipped happily. The villagers looked on in shock "Frostbiter! " the dragoness nodded in approval _Huh, I actually got it right._ he looked at the children who were looking at the Frostbiter in anticipation "Now, uhh, let her mingle amongst you and who knows, perhaps some of you lucky kids get's to go home with a new dragon! " after that the party continued and every child, boy and girl, tried to befriend the Frostbiter, with little success. Every try would end up with either getting your face covered in frost or ice beneath your feet. Hiccup didn't pay much mind to it. It was luck that they found her on Berk but the question still remained, was she the one from the prophecy? The party was coming to an end and Hiccup made peace that they won't find the rider tonight. Until...

"I can't have a dragon! " Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless turned towards the direction of the voice. A young boy, about the age of 6-7, was carrying a lot of plates in his hands. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. Hiccup recognized him instantly. It was Marcus Bjornson, the son of the village baker "Move, will ya'? Can't you see I'm busy? " Marcus gently moved the dragoness aside with his right foot. Hiccup was impressed at how the little boy didn't break any plate. The Frostbiter went straight back at it and began jumping around the boy, who now had to be careful where he stepped "Oy! Move you little- WHOAAAAAA! " the plates hit the ground with a loud crash and the dragoness jumped back in fright. Marcus stare at the plates, his face as pale as the plates "Mom's gonna' kill me... " he made peace with his premature death. The dragoness slowly approached him, her ears low, and licked his cheek "This is all your fault you know. " Marcus scratched her under the chin and she purred in delight.

"We can't be _this _lucky! " Astrid couldn't believe it. In one day they have found the prophesized heroes and in their village of all places.

"Maybe it's a wedding present from the Gods. " Hiccup joked as he continued watching Marcus scratch the dragoness.

"Marcus Bjornson! " a very loud and very angry female voice rang throughout the village "What in Odin's beard did you do? " a large Viking woman ran up to the boy and the Frostbiter cowered in fear behind her new friend.

"I better step in before our heroes get killed by an angry mother. " Hiccup actually feared that might happen since the mother was fuming "Umm, Mrs. Bjornson. Hi, I'm Hiccup, as you probably already know. "

"The chief's son. " the woman nodded.

"Right, well, I saw the whole thing and it's not your son's fault. "

"It's that dragon's! " the dragoness whimpered in fear "You know very well you can't have a dragon as a pet! Not with all the work that we do! "

"I know that mom! I tried telling her but- " he defended himself but she just wouldn't listen.

"You get your butt up this instant and clean this mess! "

"Umm, Mrs. Bjornson. " the woman glared at Hiccup and he flinched "I-I was thinking I could train Marcus and his dragon in- "

"Absolutely not! We barely manage by ourselves! We can't have a dragon in the house! "

"Mom, she can sleep in my bed and she eats fish, I think. I can just take her to the forest to find food. " Hiccup was impressed by how the boy stood up to his mother. He certainly wouldn't have the courage to "Besides, she breathes ice! Think of the possibilities! " Marcus turned around and grabbed the dragoness in a hug "And isn't she cute? " the two gave her a puppy-dog-eyes look "Pweeeeeaaase! I've always wanted a dragon! "

"You tried this before and it's not gonna' work young man! Now clean this up and- " a huge shadow appeared behind her.

"As the chief of Berk I declare that Marcus Bjornson is to become my son's apprentice along with his new dragon. " good thing Stoick caught up on what was happening. Why was the chief sober at his son's wedding?

"Excuse me? "

"Yes! "

"Who will help me around the bakery? His father's always off on fishing trips, the two of us barely manage to do everything! " she protested but Stoick's word was final.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Bjornson, I'll find someone to help you. After all, you make the best breads on Berk! " Hiccup promised. Mrs. Bjornson looked at her son and the dragon still giving her the look.

"Fine, you win. "

"All right! " Marcus exclaimed victoriously and the dragoness licked him happily "When do we start? " Marcus asked excitedly.

"First thing in the morning. But first, you should name her. " Hiccup told the young boy who beamed at his new friend. The name came to him in an instant.

"Snowstorm! " the dragoness liked the name and licked his entire face to show him that. A loud thump was heard and everyone looked at Stoick who fell on his back, snoring loudly. Marcus's mom looked at him " He was conscious when he said it so it's valid! " everyone including his mother broke out in laughter. Guess Stoick wasn't that sober after all.

* * *

**A/N  
Took me a while to edit this. All the grammar mistakes and story errors drove me crazy. And I'm still not satisfied with the edit. But, what the hell, let's upload this puppy.**

**So? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me! Seriously, if you find ANYTHING wrong with the continuity or if something is unclear, leave a review or PM me.**

**Next up of the old stories that will be edited is the first draft of what is now "Pokemorph Adventures ". The story is called "Flaming Passion " and while it's also a harem story, it'll be a fire-type, 6 morph harem only. Watch out for the upload!**

**Next chapter: Marcus turns 21 and we all know what that means. Snowstorm gets her human appearance.**

**I hope I update soon. See ya' !**


	2. Seasons

**It's amazing how morning coffee and a cigarette help clear your mind. Yes, I smoke, nobody's perfect. Anyway, this coffee is so strong it just got out of my Spider-Man cup, did the twelve labors of Hercules, went around the world in 80 seconds, gave me "The Slap of a Million Exploding Suns" and went back into the cup. Then it drank itself.**

**To unregistered reviewer named fan: don't be so mean or I'll have to send my coffee to deal with you! ;)**

**Don't own what I don't own. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seasons**

It was the morning after the big wedding. Marcus and Snowstorm were already in the dragon training arena waiting for their tutor.

"You excited? " he asked his dragoness and she nodded happily, her tail wagging behind her "I just hope they aren't mad we interrupted their honeymoon. "

"Guess again. " Astrid said from the entrance, glaring at the two. Hiccup was right beside her along with Toothless who was in his dragon form and Stormfly. The Nadder still waited for her transformation that was a few weeks away.

"Calm down Astrid. This is for a good cause, remember? " her husband tried to calm her down. Astrid just huffed and went over to Stormfly to pet her.

"You two ready? " Marcus looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Toothless.

"You can talk in this form? " Marcus asked in disbelief and the Night Fury nodded.

"So let's get started shall we? " Hiccup clapped his hands together.

"Yes, sir! " Marcus saluted and Snowstorm mimicked his movements, sitting on her hind legs.

"Well, uhh, it looks like you two bonded already so we can skip that part. " Hiccup scratched the back of his "Guess we go straight to flying. " Snowstorm got into position and motioned for Marcus to climb on. The boy climbed on top of her and the two waited for Hiccup's signal "Okay, nice and easy. Three, two, one... " Snowstorm stiffened, ready for lift off "Go. " Snowstorm shot forward, catching Marcus by surprise. He lost his grip and rolled back over her and landed on the ground. Astrid had to stifle a laugh. Stormfly? Not so much.

"Very funny. " Marcus groaned and rubbed his sore butt. Hiccup helped him up. Snowstorm flew back to her rider and crooned apologetically "Don't worry, I'm okay. " Marcus scratched the top of her head and she purred happily.

"I said nice and easy. " Hiccup looked at the dragoness with a smile "Let's try this again. " the two nodded and once again got into position "On my mark. One, two, three. " this time Snowstorm took it slow and gently flew up. Marcus almost fell again. He was holding on tightly as Snowstorm did laps around the arena "Relax a little. " Hiccup told them from below. Toothless was watching them with interest. He was watching heroes in the making.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were half-dragon? " Astrid walked to Hiccup with a playful smirk.

"I'm sorry, what? " he was confused at the question.

"Well your ancestor and his dragoness did... You know. " she made "love" motions with her hands again and Hiccup shuddered.

"Please don't remind me. " Astrid chuckled "And I'm not half-dragon. He would be my great, great, great and some more great-uncle. "

"Oh. Well, do you have any cousins on his side or something? "

"I don't think so. They didn't get the chance. You know, with being eaten and all... " he finished sadly. Astrid hugged him in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry. " Hiccup hugged her back.

"That's okay. Didn't really know him. But, he was family. " they stood there for a few moments before Toothless called.

"I think they're doing good. " Hiccup released the hug and looked at Marcus and Snowstorm who were flying around like pro's.

"Looks like it. Hey you two! Great job! " Hiccup clapped his hands and Snowstorm landed in front of the married couple. Marcus was so caught up in the moment he flew forward when Snowstorm stopped and landed in front of the two.

"Ouch... " Marcus rubbed his sore butt again and got tackled to the ground by Snowstorm, licking him all over his face "Yes, yes, okay, you did great! I'll give you loads of fish later! "

"They would make a cute couple. " Toothless mused, luckily Marcus and Snowstorm didn't hear.

"Oh come on. " Hiccup still had trouble with that part.

"You know, I think you're right. " Astrid chimed in and Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"Not you too! " Astrid laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, they say love knows no bounds. " Astrid looked at the duo who was wrestling playfully on the ground "Who is to say that being different species should be a boundary. " Hiccup was actually surprised how Astrid took this. He smiled warmly at his wife.

"I knew there was a reason I married you. " he flashed her one of her signature smirk's.

"Because no other girl would take you? " Toothless said with a snicker and Hiccup frowned.

"Remind me why you're still single? " Hiccup's remark shut Toothless up "Thought so. " he looked at the youngsters again "Okay, enough playing around you two. " Marcus and Snowstorm looked at him and stood up, ready to learn more "Okay, Snowstorm let's see what you can do. We already know you have ice instead of fire, but what else can you do? " Marcus and Snowstorm smirked at each other.

"He wants to see what you got. " Hiccup looked between the two "Let's show him what we practiced last night. " Snowstorm nodded and took a deep breath.

"You practiced already? " Hiccup like their attitude. Snowstorm opened her jaws and let out a freezing breath that slowly, but steadily, covered the arena floor in a thin layer of slippery ice. To the others surprise, the ice didn't freeze their feet to the ground. When the entire ground was frozen solid, Snowstorm got on her hind legs and huffed, satisfied with the result "Not bad. " Hiccup looked around the arena, trying not to sli- "Woah! " aaand he slipped and fell. The others laughed out loud "Very funny. " he frowned but then got an idea. He swept Astrid of her feet, making her fall down as well.

"Oh you're so dead. " she glared at him and the newly-weds began chasing each other around the arena, laughing and falling all the way. After a while Astrid gave up on the chase and the lessons resumed.

"Alright, you got the basics down, now you just need to practice. " Hiccup nodded approvingly "Next thing you gotta' do is make a saddle. "

"How do I do that? " Marcus scratched his head and Snowstorm tilted her head to the side.

"I'll show you. You will need to make a few more saddles after that since dragons don't stop growing until they're fifteen years old. "

"Okay! " Marcus was excited and wanted to dash out of the arena, but slipped and fell face-first on the ice.

* * *

Months passed and all the other dragons have gone through their first transformation. The good thing was that once the first transformation occurred, the other ones weren't painful at all. They just felt like someone was pulling on your skin uncomfortably. The duo progressed nicely and had a teacher for every subject. Hiccup was in charge of dragon training and making equipment. Not that he had much to do on the dragon training part. Fishlegs tutored him about dragons, history, math and other subjects, expertly avoiding the prophecy involving the two. It was hard to stay awake at times. Ruff and Tuff were showing him the ropes in creating chaos and mayhem getting him and Snowstorm in all kinds of trouble. Snotlout used his "expertise " in charming the ladies and taught Marcus how to impress girls. But every time a girl would show interest in Marcus, Snowstorm growled menacingly, making her back away in fear. Marcus made peace with himself that he's going to day alone, surrounded by Terrible Terrors, the Berk equivalent of a house cat. And that only left Astrid and combat training.

"Put your sword up! " Astrid sounded like a drill sergeant, her arms crossed over her chest. Snowstorm was watching on the sidelines.

"Don't you think I'm a little to young for this? " Marcus asked, trying to hold a heavy sword in his hands.

"I was much younger than you when I started. " Astrid then pointed at a wooden dummy "Now hit it. "

"HIYAAAAAAAAH! " with a loud battle cry Marcus slashed at the wooden dummy and got stuck. The sword imbedded itself in the dummy and Marcus couldn't get it out. Astrid shook her head.

"Oh Gods this will take a while. " she said quietly to herself "Okay, that's enough! Leave it. " Marcus looked at her and nodded, leaving the sword in the dummy "You need to do more strength training. " oh how he hated those "Run a few laps to warm up. "

"Yes, ma'am... " Marcus hung his head and began doing circles. Snowstorm was chuckling on the side.

"What are you laughing about? " Astrid glared at the dragoness who immediately stopped "You join in as well. " Snowstorm's ears dropped and she followed Marcus on his run around the arena. Astrid sat on a nearby bench and began sharpening her axe, watching the two in case they decided to slack-off.

* * *

Years passed and Marcus was now about sixteen years old. There were many new riders among their ranks, about the same age as him. Even Hiccup's and Astrid's nine year-old daughter Meja was among them. She was every bit like her mother, blonde and tough as nails but had her father's piercing yet gentle green eyes. Her dragon was a new type of dragon called Red Fury. It was dragon similar to a Night Fury only dark red in color with black, stripe-like marks on it's sides and an attitude worthy of Astrid and Meja. Her name was Scarlet in accordance to her red scales. More on the other riders will come later. Marcus and Meja had a brother-sister type relationship and she's the only girl Snowstorm didn't growl at when she got close to Marcus. The dragoness actually liked the girl.

Over the years, the duo discovered more of Snowstorm's abilities, one of them being able to create snow. That little discovery brought about the greatest thing after befriending the dragons. Snow cream! This new delicacy became so popular, Marcus's mother became swamped with orders. It was pretty easy to make but with his mom being an expert baker, she made all kinds of snow cream types that brought her more business than ever. The snow cream, as it turned out, was ideal for women on their period or when they just wanted to drown their sorrows in it. Even his dad had to admit it was pretty good and he was a hardened, meat-only eating Viking.

On the cliffs of Berk, Marcus, now a young man, stood on a ledge and watched the stone pillars sticking out of the water.

"You ready girl? " he asked his dragoness and she nodded "Alright. " he mounted her and she lowered herself "Hit it. " Snowstorm shot forward and this time Marcus didn't fall off. The duo flew expertly around the pillars, making twists, turns and loops "Ice slide Snowstorm! " the dragoness nodded and a freezing beam, another discovery they made, came out of her mouth, creating an ice slide beneath them. Marcus slipped off and landed on the slide, Snowstorm following behind him "WOOOOHOOO! " towards the end the slide made a ramp and Marcus was propelled into the air. As Snowstorm reached the ramp, she rotated to her feet and jumped after him. She flew underneath her rider and caught him mid-air. It was one of their favorite maneuvers. The only drawback was the Snowstorm couldn't use the beam for long. They will have to work on that some more. She landed gracefully on a stone pillar and Marcus dismounted her "That was awesome! Good job Snow! " he was attacked by her tongue, licking him all over his face "Okay, okay, that's enough you slobber cat. " Snow frowned and swept him off his feet with her long tail. Snow huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. Marcus retaliated with a snowball that hit right on the nose "Anything else you wanna' say? " he asked with a playful smirk. Snow smirked herself and hit him with a large amount of snow that she sorta' spit out "Okay, eww... "

* * *

More years passed and Mark was close to reaching his 21st birthday. They both knew what was going to happen so they prepared for it. Marcus made another bed with his father so Snow could sleep in it. There was some arguing at first but Marcus managed to convince his parents that Snow couldn't sleep on the floor once the transformation occurred. Not that she slept on the floor anyway since she would always curl up next to Marcus on his bed. For a dragon that uses ice instead of fire, she was pretty warm so Marcus didn't mind at all. Over the years the bed became a little cramped with the two of them on it.

It was a cold morning on Berk and Marcus and Snowstorm, as always, were awake and ready to go before the crack of dawn. Somehow the two, no matter how exhausted they got, couldn't sleep long.

"I'm going out! " Marcus yelled from the door and heard his parents grumble something from their bedroom "Gotta' love Sundays, right Snow? " he patted his white dragoness on the head and she nodded "Let's go. " the duo exited the house and walked through the sleeping Berk, enjoying the quietness of it "Well, today's the day Snow. You ready? " Snow's ears dropped and she whined "I know you're scared Snow. " then he stopped and knelt down to be on eye level and he cupped her head.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you and I will be there all the way. " truth be told, Snowstorm was terrified. The dragons that went through the transformation told her it was the most excruciating pain they have ever experienced. It was like somebody was breaking all of your bones at the same time then smash them into dust and brake them some more after that. Of all the dragons that went through the transformation, only Hookfang didn't blackout from the pain which was unbelievable. If Hiccup hadn't been there to witness it then nobody would have believed Snotlout when he told the story. And after Hookfang's transformation Berk was one wood shorter. The only relief that she had was that Marcus will be there with her when it happens and that only the first transformation hurts. Transforming after the first time only feels uncomfortable and a bit weird. It's like someone is pulling on your arms and legs sorta' feeling and not causing you actual pain.

"We're best friends Snow. You fall, I pick you up. I fall, you laugh. " Snow chuckled as best as a dragon could "But then you help me. " Marcus then kissed her nose, something he started doing a few years back and Snow always purred in content "If could stop the pain I would you know that, right? " Snow nodded, her eyes still fixed on his "At least I'll be there for you and try to ease your pain somehow. " Marcus gave her a warm smile, a smile only she gets from him and no one else. Snow's lips quivered and she hugged him tightly, as best as a dragon could. Marcus returned the hug and gently stroked her neck "It'll be over soon Snow. " she whined quietly and it was breaking his heart. He knew Snowstorm for almost fifteen years and she was his best friend. He loved her with all his heart and couldn't stand to see her in pain.

"Tell ya' what, when it's over, you take a week off. " Snow's ears perked up and Marcus smirked "No chores, no training, nothing. You can do anything you like and eat all the fish and snow cream your heart desires. " Snow liked the idea and purred in delight. What Mark didn't see was his dragoness getting a little red in the face. Why? Well, she loved him. Not like Marcus loved her in a friend kind of way but love in a romantic way. At first she was confused and scared of her feelings. She was a dragon and he was a human. It wasn't natural. Even though her transformation would make her appear more human, they were still different species. It took all of her courage to confide in Toothless, who was like a father to her, and the most amazing thing happened. He said to go for it! It took her by surprise but his support helped her come to terms with her feelings and after that, she felt better than ever. And on that day she decided, on their 21st birthday she will confess her feelings towards Marcus, come hell or high water. She released the hug and licked Marcus all over his face, leaving him covered in saliva. He still crouched there, his eyes shut tight, waiting for Snow to finish her licking attack. She stopped "You done? " he opened one eye to peek and received one final lick "Yeah, love you too Snow. " shaking his head, he cleared his face of the large amount of dragon saliva on it and scratched Snow behind her ear.

After walking around Berk for a while they left to go to the forest. Marcus knew he was born sometime in the early morning and he didn't want to wake up the entire village. He also wanted to give Snow some privacy since it wasn't a pretty sight. They walked deep into the woods in complete silence. There was no need for words between the two since everything was already said. The duo walked for so long they reached the other side of Berk. They sat down and watched the sunrise together. It was something they did every morning. Usually they would just fly here, but today Marcus thought it would be safer to walk. It would have been bad if the transformation occurred mid-flight.

The Sun just went above the horizon when Marcus saw Snow tense up. It had begun. He was quickly by her side and cupped her head.

"Hang in there Snow. " then he kissed her nose gently and hugged her. It was all he could do right now as the transformation begun.

The other dragons weren't kidding. This hurt like Hel. Snow felt all of her bones and muscles hurt beyond anything she has ever experienced. She let out a blood curling roar and began thrashing around. But Marcus didn't let go. He held on even tighter and Snow could faintly hear him whisper soothing words to her. Surprisingly his tight hug was helping her through her pain and she hugged him back. Her hug was almost bone crushing and if Marcus wasn't in such a good shape he would've gotten seriously hurt. But still, he didn't let go. He was there for her and wouldn't leave her side until the transformation finished. Out of the corner of his eye Marcus saw the effects of the transformation. Her hind legs didn't change that much, they just got a bit shorter and slimmer. Her front legs however were taking on a human shape and her fingers got slimmer and her palm was beginning to look human like. She already had five fingers on each paw before so there was no need to grow more. Some dragons actually had to grow new fingers and after the transformation they remained even in their dragon forms. Snow's neck shortened and was just a bit longer than a human's would be. Her large wings got a lot smaller, almost being half-size. Her waist got slimmer and her hips got wider. Marcus felt something soft press against his chest and blushed slightly. Snow's chest began expanding and soon she was endowed with a pair of beautiful double D sized breasts. A few more small changes here and there and the transformation ended. Snow ceased her screaming and slumped against him, her cheeks wet with tears . Marcus was caught off guard and he fell on his back with Snow on top of him. He was still whispering soothing words to her and stroked her head and neck, never releasing the hug. To his surprise, Snow remained conscious and panted heavily against his shoulder.

They laid there for a good twenty minutes when Snow finally calmed down.

"You okay, Snow? " Marcus was also glad it was finally over.

"Mhm... " she replied quietly and raised her head. Marcus looked at his dragoness's bright blue eyes and smiled warmly. He cleaned her cheeks with his thumbs. Snow smiled back and then blushed furiously when she realized in what kind of position they were in. She quickly got up, stumbled back and fell on her butt. Walking on two legs will need some getting used to. Marcus sat up and laid eyes at his dragoness and laughed. She was trying to walk on two legs and it was hilarious "Very funny, Marcus. " when he heard her voice, it was the most angelic voice he ever heard.

"Welcome to my world. " he remembered his parents telling him of the time when he first tried to walk and it looked pretty much the same. Snow quickly got the hang of it and stood straight. The man in Marcus couldn't deny the fact that she looked beautiful. For a dragon at least. She was a bit taller than him now, about 195cm. Her hourglass figure was a sight to behold. It would easily put every other Viking girls figure to shame. Snow's light blue chest plates that went from under her neck to the tip of her tail got smaller except for two that were placed on her breasts and looked like a bra. Each breast plate appeared to be split in two along the line where nipples would usually be. Marcus looked at her captivating form and as he lowered his gaze he saw that a small plate placed between her crotch was split vertically. He immediately knew what it was and averted his gaze.

"Well? What do you think? " Snow was blushing slightly. She wanted him to like her new appearance and was very self-conscious. He brought his gaze back and smiled warmly at her, making Snow blush even more.

"You look absolutely beautiful. "

"Thank you... " she answered quietly looking at the ground.

"I'm sure other dragons won't be able to keep their hands off you. " Snow's heart sank a little. There was still that problem to deal with. Unknown to her, when Marcus said this he felt a little uneasy, a strange feeling of jealousy went through him.

"Right. " Snow smiled half-heartedly and walked towards Marcus and offered him a helping hand to get up "You mentioned something about fish and snow cream? "

* * *

**A/N**

**Chapter two is here! Wheeeee! A shorter one than the last one but it felt somehow right to end it here.**

**Now... What did you think? Good or bad? Leave a review and tell me!**

**I hope I did a good job at describing Snow's anthro form. I'll try and find a good base to draw over and portray her better. If there is someone here who is a good artist, take a shot at drwaing her anthro form ;) Speaking of which, head over to my deviantart account, username shadowmaker7734, and check out some pics of the characters of How To Love Your Dragoness! You'll find Marcus, Snowstorm in her dragon form and some characters that will be appearing in the next chapter like Meja, Scarlet and Marcus's friends Alrik and Havard.**

**Also... anyone wonder about the voice cast?**

**Next time: the duo return to Berk and hang out with their friends. Also, new abilities of other dragons will be revealed!**

**See ya' then!**


End file.
